Fanon: Casper's Scare School: Scaring Fights
Play as your favorite Scare School students and fight to the end. Story Act 1 The game begins in the boys dorm where we see Casper sleeping on his bunk. We then see a dream of his involving Underworld sweets everywhere. Casper then see's a shop window with a banner saying "Scream-cicle half price". Suddenly, a giant white chocolate rabbit tells "Pale-ey" that he's eating their world. Casper is confused about white chocolate being in this land. The white chocolate rabbit then taunts Casper about how he's not a real Underworld sweet. This causes Casper to start chasing the rabbit. After getting to it with help from Jasper along the way, he learns how to defend himself. Soon afterward, Casper wakes up realizing he was dreaming. He notices that the dorm is empty, checks the clock, and is surprised that he's late for gym class. Casper hurringly flies out of the dorm without knowing that Ra's sarcophogus is still open and is glowing. A few minutes later, Casper manages to show up for class at the last minute. Mantha informs him that Frankengymteacher is going to show them how to do "self defence". Casper then mentions that he had the most strangest dream last night involving Jasper telling him how to fight. Frankengymteacher arrives telling the students to line up. He explains that those that don't know how to fight back, will have to face painfull punishment (like having him for a partner). The gym teacher explains that as a team, the enemey can't attack them both at the same time. Before he explains further, several gargoyles show up and start attacking the students and Frankengymteacher. Casper and Mantha are left to defend themselves, prompting them to fight back with Mantha wondering if this is part of the lesson. After fending off the gargoyles and getting to the exit, the duo pant from the fight they took care of. Casper finds it strange that he just fight off those gargoyles. Mantha reassures him that they'll think about that later as they have to find Ra first. Casper agree's and they run through the towards the main building. Casper and Mantha found Ra in one of the hallways hiding from the gargoyles. Ra asks what the gargoyles problem is, to which Casper and Mantha don't know. Calculizard passes them, untill he stops by asking the kids if they saw the news. Casper asks "what news", to which Calculizard replies that glowing orbss of super natural energy are popping up all over Scare School and for some reason Deedstown, so they better get away from the destruction the orbs are causing. Calculizard runs off leaving the trio confused. The kids then notice Mickey and Monoco being chased by Wolfie in his full moon form. Casper is more confused as its not even full moon night. Ra suggests that they better deal with Wolfie while Casper gets The Skeletwins to safety. Mantha and Ra leave with Casper trying to catch up with The Skeletwins. Ra and Mantha manage to defeat Wolfie in the entrance hall as he changes back. Casper shows up to tell his friends that he got Mickey and Monoco to safety. Wolfie quickly wakes up wondering what happened. Mantha explains that he turn into his full moon form during the day. Wolfie then agree's that he remember's now. The kids notice that they have no time to wonder what's happening as they better get to the dorms for shelter. Back at the dorm, everyone is watching as some more orbs bounce around the school while some students are punching and kicking each other (demonstrated when Qusie and Flyboy start fighting). Casper doesn't understand whats going on with all the fighting going on recently. Now that Casper mentions it, Wolfie claims that one of the orbs right outside looked likt the one he found before his early rampage. Ra took a closer look at the orb and realizes that its one of his Mojo Orbs, then wonders why it isn't in the secret compartment of his sarcophagus. The kids check the compartment Ra mentioned and see it empty, just like the Skeletwins' minds. Ra concludes that somebody must have broken into his sarcophagus, and let out all the Mojo Orbs. As Ra puts one back in the compartment, Casper is confused about how harmless looking orbs can be a problem. Ra explains that the Mojo Orbs in his sarcophagus contain an almost infinite amount of dark power, anyone who touches em will be infected with supernatural rage. This causes Mantha to say "which means...", which Ra replies that it will make anyone go beserk and break into fights without reason. Casper realizes that it explains the gargoyles, him fighting, and Wolfie going in full moon form. Ra deduces that whoever opened the compartment must have been have been powerfull to get past the gaurdian, but then wonders what kind of sicko would make them fight just for his/her own amusement. The gang decide that they got to get Ra's Mojo Orbs back. Casper questions that if they touch the orbs, won't they be infected with rage and start fighting eachother too. Ra claims that he owns the sarcophagus, so he has an excuse. After fighting through more enemies in the dormitory halls, Casper and friends see Calculizard and Jackie Hyde beaten up near the entrance the Nightwatchman bridge. Jackie weakly explains that the Nightwatchman went beserk after touching the orb he has. Casper explains the situation to Jackie and Calculizard. Mantha suggests that they better take care of the Nightwatchman inorder to get the Mojo Orb and tells Calculizard and Jackie to stay behind until the problem is taken care of. Wolfie enters first with the others behind. Mad Dog Mcsneer shows up with flames declaring that the kids will suffer his wrath for outpassing curfew. The gang engage Mcsneer in battle and emerge victorious with Mcsneer falling off the bridge, thus passing out. Jackie and Calculizard come outside to see that Casper and the gang really did take care of the problem. Mantha wonders if anyone else outpassed curfew or didn't show up at the dormitory. Calculizard confirms that Harpy and Cappy are at Deedstown before all this happen, but never came back. Ra is outraged that Cappy might have taken the ship with him and Harpy and asks where the row boat is. Jackie tells the gang that Calculizard put it up the river in the Scary Woods (which he admits is a terrible place to hide a row boat). Wolfie reminds everyone that there are monstrous obstacles in the forest. Ra claims that they don't have a choice, and that there might be Mojo Orbs in the Scary Woods. Casper asks what about the Bog Monsters and Gloutches. Jackie getting impatient tells the gang to don't such babies and get going. The kids stop at the big X they drew a while ago and stumble upon a floating orb of sand. Casper asks if anyone else recognizes the sand. The orb re-introduces itself as the gaurdian of the sarcophagus, he's here to find the "tomb raider". As the gang look at each other, Ra tells the gaurdian that their working on finding the intruder. However, the gaurdian informs the kids that he's taking them with him if they don't give back the Mojo orbs they collected. Casper tries to reason with the gaurdian by promissing to collect every last Mojo Orb. After some thinking (which is just floating in front of the gang for a few seconds), the gaurdian agrees, but Casper & friends have got untill midnight. The gaurdian then vanishes into thin air. Mantha then wonders how they will find the intruder. Ra reveals that he placed two curses on his sarcophagus, one effects the entire world, the other effects the tomb raider. Casper begins to think about what Ra said about the first curse. Casper & friends finally find the row boat near the river. Before they can get on, Master Blister shows up obviously affected by the Mojo Orbs. The gang manage to defeat Blister and tie him to a nearby tree. Wolfie asks what Master Blister's problem is. Ra confirms that Blister has been infused with supernatural rage by that Mojo Orb. The mojo will where off soon, but it could be a bad sign for the future. Wolfie guesses that the rage spreads from person to person untill every one is fighting, and only the strongest will survive, and in the end the strongest will be in fact true monsters. After an awkward silence, Ra claims that he was worried that everyone might try to steal his stuff, but whatever Wolfie said could put The Ballance at risk too. It is then Casper realizes that Deedstown could be infested with Mojo Orbs. Mantha coming on, thinks that if they collect the orbs at Deedstown, they'll prevent the rage from spreading. Casper and friends dock the row boat and fly to Deedstown. Unknowingly to them, Master Blister is back to normal asking if anybody is here. Act 2 Once the gang arrives, they see Deedstown in chaos (much to Casper's shock). They land the row boat near Cappy's ship, which is being attacked by bats. Jimmy shows up telling Casper and the gang that they gotta hide. He explains that since this morning, the whole town went beserk and Mr. Bradley upgraded his truck into an attack robot. A confused Casper responded with "didn't we see you at The Underworld" which Jimmy replies no. The kids shrug it off and ask if they saw Cappy and two birds with him. Their freind says that he did, but they are hiding from the rampaging bats and his dad. Mantha asks where they are now. Jimmy thinks that their still at his house cowaring from the bats. Casper & friends leave for Jimmy's house while Jimmy stays behind to evade the affected residents. (More to come later) Characters Starter Characters *Casper *Ra *Mantha *Wolfie Unlockable characters *Jimmy Bradley (complete story mode on any difficulty) *Jackie Hyde (complete story mode on easy) *Triclops (complete story mode on normal) *Normal Razznik (complete story mode on hard) *Harpy (complete act 2) *Dummy Girl (defeat the sea monster) *Thatch (defeat the big arm of Jasper's maze) *Mosshead (defeat Frankengymteacher) *Slither (defeat Professor Thirdegree Burns) *Qusie (complete arcade mode with 8 characters) *Flyboy (play the game for 20 hours) *Pumpkin Head (complete all missions in mission mode) Bosses *Wolfie in full moon form (act 1) *Mad Dog Mcsneer/the night watcher (act 1) *Master Blister (act 1) *Giant bat (act 2) *Big Razznik (thanks to the shrinky dust, act 2) *Jack-In-A-Box (act 2) *A transformers like van and Mr. Bradley (act 2) *The sea monster (act 3) *The Nurse (act 3) *The big arm the Monster Catcher (act 3) *Frankengymteacher (act 3) *Heady Hopper (act 3) *Thirdegree Burns (act 3) *Alder and Dash (act 3) *Kibosh (second to last, act 4) *Sarcophagus Guardian (final, act 4) Unplayable Characters *Jasper (gives the player advice throughout story mode) *Jimmy Bradley (only in story mode, as a checkpoint, and provides missions in act 2) *Stretch *Stinky *Fatso *Grandma Smoochy *Cappy *Calculizard *The two Normans (background only) *Blodge *Mickey and Monoco Category:Fan Games